My Doctor
by the Bad Wolf 02
Summary: Each respective Doctor is pulled from their respective times along with their companions to a meak place in London. Can they stop a certain medling Time Lord from causing another end of the world scenario without uncovering too many harsh secrets? DoctorXrose. FINISHED.
1. TardisProblems

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Doctor Who (although I really wish I did) and have never seen a real TARDIS or a sonic. I'm fact, I feel a bit of an amateur when it comes to seeing stuff to do with that (Oohps I'm rambling again) where's my Donna when I need one? Always telling the Doctor when he's completely changed subject!**

**On with the show!**

**oOo**

_Ten's Tardis~_

Rose and her friend boarded the Tardis. She ran into his warm embrace and he lifted her up and they spun round and round together. When they broke apart, the blondy sat down feeling dizzy. The tall man ran around the console allowing his signature long, brown trench-coat flap around his feet. The brown-haired male wore sand coloured Converses and a brown suit- which had vertical stripes running down both his trousers and suit jacket- with a long tie tucked neatly inside. The Doctor loved every inch of the girl he traveled with. He'd been with her for two regenerations, his ninth and tenth. He absorbed the time vortex to save the girl he'd learnt to love. That girl, Rose Tyler had a heart of gold: she stuck up a good fight, could tell a great joke and would never put people at harms way. Her hair was short and bright blonde. It was constantly changing from muted to gold depending on their most recent visit and always smelt of strawberries. That familiar smell. The smell he loved because he associated it with Rose. Her skin was a pale peach and felt soft to the touch. At every stop, Rose would have dug out a new outfit from the Doctor's wardrobe hidden in the Tardis. Yet, each one seemed as if it were made for her slim, un-touched body. In her eyes, the unknown and secret love she felt swirled deeply in the hazel galaxy that was her beautiful iris. The Doctor would sit there just staring into those worlds of emotion until she broke the silence with a laugh that brought happiness into his world. The laugh was even more soothing than the soft whir of the Tardis. All day, any day, the Doctor would see the girl's pupils enlarged with curiosity and imagination, qualities found easily when travelling in the Tardis. Rose was full of optimism and, to the Doctor, resembled his angel. The grace she took, the hope she spread, all the love she gave: everything this Doctor's form needed. Even if Rose could rarely show her affection, even if they both knew that it wasn't possible to be together, the Doctor told himself that he would look after Rose whatever it took. And Rose knew that even if the Doctor refused to allow her, she would always do the same for him. His companion smiled a familiar smile at him,

"Where to next, Doctor?"

They laughed as the Doctor spun several dials and flicked three switches,

"I don't know, how abou-"

The Tardis lurched and Rose was flung back against the railing. They'd landed somewhere. The girl stood again and laughed,

"Warning would be nice next time!!"

When she could hear no responce, she began to walk around the console towards where the Doctor had been stood. Rose was being cautious in case he was playing a silly game to see if he could catch her off-guard but then the Tardis sounded an alarmingly loud gong before drowning the warm blue-ish hue with a red replacement. This made Rose jump aggressively. She scowled at the machine before making her way quickly towards an unconscious Doctor sprawled out on the floor next to his screwdriver. Even though he had fallen, the Doctor still looked perfect and she was hesitant to move him. She knelt down and stroked his hair and face tenderly. As she stood up, she picked him up and attempted to shove him on her back. She sighed as she stumbled out of the Tardis with him,

"Ok, where are we now?"

_13th's Tardis: _

Graham, Yas and Ryan were playing the game that was designed to bring pain on its players. It was the game called Monopoly. Yas was sat on a stool nearest the stairs and she was wearing her normal casual clothes: the brown leather jacket with black leggings and a pale top. Her hair was pushed back in a scruffy bun that would only have been presentable in front of team Tardis. Ryan and his grandad were both wearing blue shirts and black trousers but Graham's top had a checkered pattern unlike his grandson's plain one. As the game progressed, the man pulled his brown coat over his shoulders like a cape. Graham smirked at Ryan who sighed,

"How are you so good at this?"

Yas nodded with a questioning tone,

"Graham... Are you cheating?"

The elderly man put on an offended face and turned his head as he called out,

"Oi, Doc. These kids are suggesting that I'm cheating! Tell the-"

Suddenly, the board game shook vigorously before flying off the table. Ryan turned towards him,

"Geeeese! Gramps!!"

The Tardis's bell echoed loudly like an alarm. They fell to the floor as the Tardis continued to rock side-side,

"DOCTOR, what's happening?!"

No response but then it stopped. The three friends -now lying around randomly- looked through the grating where the doctor had been fiddling with some cables. Under the console, she was still in the swing-seat that she had been sat on before the turbulence. The women-time lord- seemed zoned out. She mumbled,

"Galiphrey...The master...strawberry-"

Then her body collapsed limply and lifeless like a heavy dummy. Her 'Fam' gave her a strange look before going to pick her up. They pulled on her long, grey trench-coat and picked her up. They put her hood up over her golden hair that smelt of a strawberry conditioner consequently covering her soft, gentle and kind face. A strange smile snook onto it. A smile of nostalgia hidden by a hood.

_12's Tardis-_

Clara held the Doctor steady: he had been standing against the console grumbling on about Slitheen before she noticed a flashing red light on the screen. Obviously, the white-haired man who wore a crimson-lined jacket that appeared black from a distance hadn't noticed. She ordered him to hold on but -being the stubborn Scotsman he was- the Doctor had not and consequently fallen back into Clara's arms. Staring down at him sadly, she reminisced the Doctor who had listened to every word she'd said. Her Doctor. But then she thought, this is my Doctor. He is him. But a different him. AGAIN! The same person she thought repeatedly. Pushing away the argument, she smiled: it felt good to be right every once in a while.

"Told you so!" She whispered playfully.

Clara's brown hair was a mid-length straight and she had only just unlocked the secret to having luscious locks. One night, she'd found a bottle of strawberry conditioner in a shower somewhere in the Tardis. It had Rose written across it with a sharpie but that must have been a mistake considering that it clearly smelt of the red berry not a pink flower.

_11th's Tardis~_

Amy Pond, Rory and River were all on eleven's Tardis. The female time-lord was scrolling through a list of valuable artefacts whilst her mum and dad were looking at old photos on Amy's phone. The Doctor straightened his bow-tie dramatically and bent over the side of the railing to look at his companions with an annoyed look on his face,

"Seriously, what use are you humans when you can't see me being extremely awesome up here. Wait, hold on! wait... River can you catc-"

Before he could finish the Doctor collapsed on the metal flooring leaving his wife to stare at him incredulously. Without a word, she got up and walked past the couple to the screen where she pressed five of ten buttons. No, six of ten: one too many. Next thing she knew, she was sat on a planet miles away. She swore,

"Can I not?! Ughghg, I must have pressed- oh never mind. Sorry sweetie, guess your on your own!"

Amy got up and groaned,

"She did it again! Doctor, where's she gone this time? Oi! Can you hear me?!"

But she didn't receive a reply so she ran to his side and shook him hard,

"Doctor!!"

She shouted in her Scottish accent. Amy Pond had slightly curled ginger hair. She had met the 'raggedy man' when she was only little and had awaited his return for years. Finally, the girl had just about given up on him. That's when he suddenly reappeared into her life and Amelia Pond, the sweet little girl he'd first met, had changed into a new teenager called Amy. Eventually, after an end-of-the-world-situ, she and her husband, Rory, left with the Doctor and spent most of their time with him. Then they met River Song who then turned out to be their friend Mel who then turned out to be Melody who then turned out to be their daughter. So-as you can tell-Amy had seen it all and no longer found many things surprising. Annoyed, Amy stood up and stared hard at the control panels. Suddenly, the floor began to rattle and then the whole ship began a full-on shake. She fell down the stairs backwards, knocking herself out. Rory sighed,

"Two down, one to go."

He stayed sat on the sofa until the juddering Tardis whirred loudly meaning it had landed and jumped up to check Amy's head for damage: he was a nurse after all! Clearly, both were just unconscious- no damage -so he sat on the stairs next to his wife to wait for their awakening.

**A/N:**

**Just because I'm a major Doctor Who fan I'm gonna call you (you as in my supporters) my Fam cuz ye, why not. My all time favourite ship is TenRose (not Roster cuz that's the Doctor and Rose), TenRose is really cute. Anyways, here. First chapter Fam! Xoxo. Please drop a review/like/follow. More coming soon,**


	2. RoseMeetsTheFam

-Rose found herself in a slightly busy town made up of flats, shops and offices. The Tardis had landed itself on the pavement next to a large car park. Underneath the big blue-box, the girl could see a bent bollard and suddenly she felt that was her fault somehow so she walked a bit further down the street. She turned around and took in her surroundings. It looked around one-ish and cars were zooming past every few seconds. Remembering that she was carrying the Doctor, she instinctively moved away from the road and began looking for a spot to rest. Rose didn't care how weird it looked although she felt rather annoyed when a group of younger teens started sniggering behind a bus-shelter at her and the man she loved so dearly. She watched a strange group of four walk towards a nearby coffee shop but then again- Rose's definition of weird had changed so she hadn't noticed how drained the fourth person was. All she would do was follow them in and grab the nearest couch. Rose Tyler ignored all the funny looks she received when she lay the Doctor down next to her. She let his head droop under her arm and she dropped her face into his soft, brown, spiky-looking hair. She loved him so much. So very much.

Graham put his arm under the doctors shoulder and carried her out of the dark box. Ryan also supported the Doctor as they walked out onto the street. Yas trailed behind,

"Locked the Tardis, got some money. Anything else?"

Both boys shook their heads so the Fam headed to the nearest coffee shop and sat down on a blue, leather sofa in the corner. Soon, they were joined by a blonde girl who was carrying a tall man in strange attire. She sank into the chair and heaved a sigh of relief as she finally released the brown-haired man to the sofa. She began to play with her male friend's soft spikes absent-mindedly. Yas shuffled towards her,

"Hi, I'm Yasmine Kahn. This is Graham and that's Ryan."

Ryan and Graham waved at the girl, sheltering the Doctor from view. Rose smiled back,

"Hello, Yasmine. I'm Rose, you don't happen to know where we are, do you?"

Yas looked at her strangely,

"Uhhhhh, as it happens... no? Sorry! I'll just check my iPhone?"

Rose looked at her curiously,

"Also, uhhhhhh. Don't worry, I'm not drunk! But, when are we exactly?"

This time Ryan gave her a strange look,

"Are you sure you're ok? Looks as if you and your friend aren't doing too well."

Rose shook her head and lied,

"Just a bit of a hit to the head I think. Can't really remember?"

At that moment a man stumbled into the shop nervously,

"Errrrr, does anyone mind helping me, just errrrrr. Ummmmm. Carry two people?"

Everyone in the shop turned to look at him but only Rose, Graham, Ryan and Yas kept their gaze. Ryan looked at Graham who nodded and looked at Yasmine.

"We'll help!"

Team Tardis said in unison. They were about to get up and leave to help the random stranger but then they remembered someone important- the Doctor. Yas gestured Graham and Ryan out after the boy and looked back at Rose hopefully,

"Sorry, this may seem like a big ask. Can you look after our friend, she's asleep at the moment but she could wake at any time."

Rose continued to stare at the women. Yas explained,

"Doesn't like travelling so takes sleeping pills but you know how hard they knock you out! She might get up and ask where her 'Fam' has gone, just tell her Yas is helping out with something outside and I asked if she would wait here until I come back!"

Rose looked up at her happily and replied kindly,

"Anything, it's no problem! I've got a wait of my own anyway."

She stroked the Doctor's hair and waved her new friend off. Yas left the un-populated cafe and Rose was left alone. Slowly, the grey-cloaked women rolled down from her sitting position in her sleep. She leant into Rose's neck comfortably and let out a content sigh. A sense of relaxation flooded Rose's body. She wasn't disturbed by this new presence. There was something familiar about this women, and she smelt of strawberries... she smelt of...herself?

**A/N:**

**Hey, chapter two is up!!!! I'm enjoying writing this (although my sisters depressing singing was a complete distraction) it should be free of mistakes. Hope you like it, can you predict what's coming. Lol, anyways. I like where this is going! Baaaaiiiuu xox**


	3. AngerAndJealousy

-Graham, Ryan, Yasmine and Rory skidded down an alleyway to find a big blue-box tossed against some bins. Team Tardis looked at it in dismay,

"How did it get here!? And what happened to the way it looked, I don't like it!"

Ryan complained. He turned to give the man a glare. Yas stepped in front of Ryan quickly and faced the stranger,

"Sorry, but what we were trying to say is how did the Tardis get there- it was parked in a bit of greenery across from here!? I hardly think you could have moved it?"

Rory just stood in misbelief and stuttered,

"I don't ac- I- I...I... uhhhhhhhh. Well, ok. Let's start again... I'm Rory."

Ryan cleared his throat,

"I'm Ryan. Graham. Yas. Please continue?"

Rory stood up straight and nodded,

"Ok, this is the Tardis, ye... and obviously you know the Doctor, Tardis... ok, so"

Ryan loosened his anger: only good people traveled with the Doctor because the Doctor chose her companions well. He extended an arm to Rory's shoulder,

"We're here to help."

On the sofa, the younger girl pulled back the grey hood that hid the sleeping women like a cloak. She was taken aback when a bleach-blonde bob bounced out. The women had a soft face with a smile of sunshine. Her T-shirt was blue with one rainbow stripe cut off by two straps that held up her baggy, blue trousers. Such dress seemed strange to Rose considering she was at home on Earth. But then, it was some time in her future. Gently, Rose shifted the two closer. She was savouring the moment: time seemed to have simply stopped as she closed her eyes. Two warm bodies sleeping at her sides. Two familiar bodies.

"Rose..."

The women murmured quietly. Rose opened her eyes again to look at the women. She had a sweet Yorkshire accent but Rose hadn't noticed this for long when she realised what the sleeper had said... how did she? Who? She stopped fretting when the women's hand came up to reach hers. Still half asleep, the women stroked Rose's fingers with her eyes closed. Rose stared in wonder. Finally the Doctor's bright eyes flickered open. She sat up and shifted closer to her companion. To Rose's sheer surprise, the women quickly turned around and kissed her. Lip to lip. Rose didn't respond until she felt something click. She released her Doctor and wrapped her arms around the women. The kiss was short but meaningful and questions practically spilled out of Rose's mouth as she squeezed the hug tighter. She whispered again,

"Rose..."

The Doctor pulled back, neither of them turned to the bewildered eyes watching them from Rose's lap,

"Doctor... it's really you?"

Rose smiled happily and continued to stare curiously at the girl she had just met. The Doctor nodded, stroking Rose's cheek before she pushed Rose's hair back and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, they both broke out laughing and turned to stare down at ten. He looked up at them with a confused gaze,

"Errrrrrm, who are you?"

The Doctor sat up quickly and held Rose tightly to his chest for comfort. Rose was still laughing and was somewhat energised by this idea that her Doctor was jealous. Thirteen was not going to miss a moment of this! She reached into her pocket to pull out her silver-gold sonic which glinted magically in the light and held it right in front of Ten's face. Rose had stifled her laugh but was still smirking. Ten just stared in a bewildered way, between his companion and future self. Then, he withdrew his own sonic before quickly putting it back as it looked outdated compared to the shining new one held before him by the blonde Doctor. He rolled his eyes when thirteen gave him the 'seriously?' look. Rose hugged them both tightly,

"Doctor, Doctors... wait? Uhhhhh, how about Ten and Thirteen? Oh, and Yasmine went off with Rian and Grayham to help a guy out or something?"

Thirteen nodded understandingly,

"Sounds like something they would do, good old Fam. Fam, Rose Tyler and Ten!"

Thirteen laughed childishly and jumped up with a lively energy. She made a dart for the entrance,

"Wait for us! And ye: Of course we're coming."

Rose pulled her recovering Doctor of the couch and ran after Thirteen, dragging him along. He still hadn't said much since his future-self had suddenly been compelled to kiss Rose and hadn't held back. It was, strange. He wasn't sure what he felt but he was almost certain that it was jealousy. Rose was his.

**A/N:**

**Haha, jealousy from Ten. Sorry, yet again I'm a bit busy so this was rushed. I have a spell checker and I think it flows so :P Things might get a little messy soon. Xxx**


	4. Meeting

-Clara wheeled the Doctor out of the smoking box on the old wheel-chair she'd found in storage as a last minute solution. She rolled down the street and stopped to look at some scarfs in a shop window. A shaky reflection in the glass left her speachless however. She spun around and watched as the Tenth reincarnation of the Doctor was pulled along into an alley by Rose Tyler and another women. Suspicion got the better of her and she crossed the road to explore. She was almost around the corner when she heard loud conversation. Happy and strange but never the less loud. She quickly turned the corner and smiled,

"Hello everyone. My name's Clara Oswin Oswald and I'm the impossi- DOCTOR!"

Clara cut herself off and dived onto an unconscious Eleven like a dog. Amy was bemused and stared at the women questioningly. She coughed loudly,

"Watch it Clar-"

The Doctor sat up almost immediately and stared at the girl knelt before him. He grinned with that maniac face he usually wore for Amy,

"Shut it Pond! Hello, Clara. My impossible girl..."

He gave her a hug but then scratched his head,

"Clara? How? I, don't? Uhhhh... I? I don't exactly know, how? I haven't met you yet?"

He glanced around, suddenly aware of multiple eyes on them,

"Not more people? Tell me! Not him! Who are you? Wait... Rose? Oh really I sho-"

Eleven trailed off and fell back to the floor. Clara got up and smiled at the ginger,

"Nice to meet you Amelia! And Rory! Rose Tyler (your my personal fave)! Ten, still love your coat! And then, you guys... future Doctor I presume, looking better than Ten does in that one! Grey is better than brown any day! And said companions?"

Whilst Ten gave Thirteen a look that had surprise and disagreement written all over it, Graham nodded,

"Ye, so. Just taking this in. Ok, ok. Four Doctors? Four new companions... ok, so I'm Graham, over there's Ryan my grandson and this is Yasmine, to the Doctor, Yas."

Thirteen added,

"My Fam!"

At that moment, an angry Scotsman stood up to begin ranting and flailing his arms,

"Why do humans have to come up with names, names are stupid. I mean: Fam?"

Clara walked over and slapped him hard on the cheek. Thirteen groaned,

"Clara, did you really have to take him out of the Tardis? Him of all of us?!"

The Impossible Girl smiled,

"He'll learn...He's got them flash-cards anyway!"

Thirteen nodded pulling out the cards she had kept in her inside pocket,

"Spare pair, almost lost them once! To be honest, don't know what I would have done without them, being so arrogant and all."

Clara laughed before going back to give Twelve a run over. Amidst the talking, you could here Twelve's grumpy remarks. With each one a slap followed. The slap was the trade mark of the Doctor's companion. Amy, Clara, Rose and even Rose's mother, Jackie! However, each companion loved the Doctor. Eleven was still out cold, Twelve was having a hissy-fit, Thirteen was chatting away about her past and Rose was having a big hug with her Doctor. She felt bad for him quite soon after he'd started acting lost. He'd seen her kiss with some random person in his opinion, it must have hurt so she decided a hug would do for now. A big, strong embrace- her head buried in his chest and arms squeezing him tightly from behind. Ten stuck his head in her soft hair and accepted the hug as an apology. It would have to do for now.

**A/N:**

**So yeah, this is the last chapter of proper plot form. I really messed it up here on in but I'll post it anyway and see if anyone gives me some ideas.**


	5. JackandTorchwood

-

Amy was squatted on a bag of rubbish whilst staring at her phone when the Doctor wearing a bow-tie finally awoke,

"Oi, Raggedy Man! Get up! River, another planet ! Remember?!"

Eleven stood and nodded vaguely. He leant on her shoulder complaining about how odd his dream had been when he restarted,

"River, ok. Ok. OK! I'm here, he's here, that he's here and they're here...and you're here?"

Amy shook her head sorrowfully and gave the doctor a pity full pat,

"Bow-tie. We're going!"

Rory let out a sound of disagreement pointing his hand towards Ryan and his friends in a failed attempt to get his girlfriend's attention. Amy strode off towards the Tardis. The doors flung open and startled the Scottish girl who stared uneasily into the red abyss inside. Whistling, a strangely powerful blast of air pushed Amy back to Rory's side. Amy looked at it with a very confused glare. The ginger decided to try again but this time some sort of laugh boomed out. Everyone stopped taking and turned their head to the blue-box dropped in the corner of the small backstreet. It got louder. And louder. It sounded like multiple people all blended into a harmony of one. Each Doctor's face became darkened. They took a large step back from Eleven's ship. Fading, the laugh seized,

"Hello, Doctor.."

The ringing began. Like the future had just become affected by gravity, the strange gathering swung their hands to their ears and heads as memories that were yet to come hit their heads hard like nails. It was not just a sieging pain, it was a throbbing death that couldn't kill. It didn't stop pouring and pouring. Tears welled in people's eyes like sharp diamonds as their life drained through them in a single drop of a moment and then onto the next. Terror haunted traveler after traveler until each one was in a trauma. Rose heard the voices. Now she knew every single one of them, and every last thing they had said. Rose stuttered through tears as the reality of her life-time sunk in,

"Doctor, I... I? You lef- what happened to us? We... NO... no"

She curled up in a ball, like a baby and hid her head in her chest whilst tucking her knees up into her arms. Rose was shivering vigorously and emitted sobs of despair. She barely noticed the soothing hand as it stroked her head, and then it stopped.

Thirteen swept Rose off the floor and into the cradle of her arms. She had put her partner to sleep and rid her of the pain she was suffering from. Rose had been shaking for by far the longest time whilst everyone else had relieved the vision. The crying girl was oblivious to everything around her and the Doctor wished that she could have changed the history of the day she left Rose. But that moment couldn't change, it was fundamental. Rose was the building-blocks of the Doctor's new start: the climb away from the War. Thirteen hugged the girl tightly to her chest and watched as Ten stared at Thirteen with a sadness she understood. A tear rolled down his cheek and he dropped to his knees. All around him, the Doctor's stared at their respective companions with worry. Nobody wanted this. Not even Clara. Missy and Master. Ten looked up sadly,

"I, don't understand. Rose... she saw it too? No!"

He stood up and ran to take Rose from his future's grasp. He wanted to simply hug her for an eternity. The Doctor could only pity his companion as she lay limply in the capable arms of Thirteen. She welcomed him into a warm group-hug. He whispered,

"Strawberry."

"I only take after the best."

Thirteen replied quietly in a re-ensuring tone. The hug welcomed support and soon everyone was huddled around Ten, Thirteen and Rose. Then, a wave of exhaustion flowed over everyone and they made their way to a nearby pub before anyone could have collapsed down on the hard floor.

Gently, Rose awoke. From where she lay, the girl could hear loud chatter and the clink of a plate knocking onto another surface. It was warm and cosy and she continued to relax in that calm bliss. Her eyes felt wet inside their lid and Rose couldn't help but accept a strange feeling that something had happened. It haunted the back of her mind like something you just can't quite retrieve from behind a radiator. It was a nagging pull and she couldn't stop it. The girl sat up and opened her eyes. The light was overwhelming at first and Rose flinched back to lay against where she had previously been resting. It was soft and she turned over yawning contently. She re-opened her eyes feeling a shadow shelter her wake. The Doctor who had worn a bow-tie stared down at her sadly before turning over to another,

"She's awake."

A ginger haired girl walked up to Rose with a smile and moved the sleeper's hair,

"Hello, I'm Amy- this is Rory. Come with us."

It took Rose a few seconds to process their words but suddenly a thought struck her head: where was the Doctor? She sat up too quickly and stood before falling over again. Stumbling to her feet she yanked her wrist from Amy,

"Doctor! No, I need to find him... I don- I don- WHERE AM I?!"

Rose was fighting against the ginger Scottish girl as she picked her up and walked her to a stool. Her boyfriend, Rory, followed behind and poked his head out,

"If you don't mind me asking, do you remember us?"

Rose looked at him, puzzled. She shook her head and stared into space. The Doctor was gone? Why?

Ten was sat hunched up in his Tardis. The tears didn't start streaming down his face even when he recalled what he saw: Rose, River. Anyone he would possibly love in the future: lost and gone. Being the youngest Doctor affected, he had it worst. The pain that was to come and the pain that had already reaped. All of it at once bore down like the weight of the entire galactic solar system just on his sagged shoulders. His head bowed into his knees and arms wrapped around his shins. He's always deny it, but the Doctor was scared. Rose. His faithful companion. A memory burned across his vision: Rose had a fur-coat on and was holding his hand. They stood there in the snowy world against the glowing night-sky. In that moment of quiet bliss, the Doctor had asked with a playful smile on his face how long Rose was going to stay with him. She returned her usual cheery smile with tongue poking throw teeth the way she does when she's content,

"Forever..."

Just as soon as it appeared, it faded cruelly along with the happiness that had sparked in that moment. The single word left a scorching imprint on his mind and a guilt clung to him like wet clothing. Nothing hurt quite as much as this did. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his pinstripe, brown suit before standing up slowly to stroke the controls. He almost considered flying away from Rose, away from all the distinguished doubt and remorse when Thirteen strode in and slipped off her coat. She flung it into the gap in the structure of the Tardis instinctively the way she used to consequently knocking Ten's off. She cringed and turned to Ten apologetically before going to pick it up.

Quietly, she messed with her sonic. This way and that between her hands. She smiled and exhaled heavily finally deciding to break the awkward silence. The Doctor started her fun and childish small talk,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. Couldn't help myself, old habits?"

Ten turned to her questioningly wondering if they were talking about the same thing. He came and sat down next to the women on his stairs,

"We're talking about the coat or-"

The women finished his sentence,

"Rose. You know why I did what I did, you've seen it all. It must be terrible to see your life just flash before you... but I don't remember this ever happening so, I think- the Paradox."

Ten didn't say anything but just stared at the purple coat Rose had left on a chair, the coat she had left him on her final day. A shiver ran down his spine,

"Rose, is she ok? And you, did you see your future, or just our past?"

Thirteen shook her head,

"You saw what I saw, the last thing you saw. The darkness. And him."

They both stared at the wall, neither wanting to worry about the Master right now. Thirteen looked up and smiled at Ten,

"And yeah, Rose's fine. You should tell her before it's too late you know. I never did- doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Ten shook his head and buried it in his hands before standing up,

"No, I can't bring myself to- besides- she knows."

Thirteen shook her head and stood up too,

"Ahhhh, but that's where we went wrong. She doesn't know. We hide our feelings as Time Lords, ok-I'm a women now. Never mind? But, you see. Rose can't see that, she sees herself as your '1' because you never open the opportunity for her to be something more, she IS so much more, Doctor!"

Ten opened his mouth and closed it stupidly like he could not speak. What the Doctor had said to him was exactly what he already knew. It was like the screaming voice in the back of his mind, his conscience literally stating the truth. He pushed it off but knew he would not be able to go on without it humming away in the back of his mind. Rose, his only hope.

Rose fidgeted around on her stool, she felt uncomfortable without her Doctor. And why couldn't she remember any of today? It was worrying and eventually Rose swizzled around on her chair. A large group of people- including Amy and Rory- were chatting away over pints. There was a black boy and girl furthest from her, they had Diet Pepsi and were smiling and laughing with what sounded like an accent from Sheffield. So, Earth- she was back on Earth. She peered around at the others, the older man had an accent from Leeds and he was talking to a brunette girl who seemed very familiar. In fact, too familiar... Oswin. She remembered that name and attached it to the girl. Madame Oswin from the ship in the sky, Miss Oswin from the House of Parliament and many other places. It was as if this girl was following her,

"Hey? Hi, ummmmmm. Are you the women I met in- don't laugh- but are you Madame Oswin?"

Clara stared at Rose in a way that suggested she held many secrets. She answered,

"I'm Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald. Yes, how- where do you know me from?"

Rose looked down at her boots: she was going to sound like a weirdo so she replied:

"I'm sorry, I just can't remember. I guess it might have been some time with him?"

Rose's London accent was soft and she tested her head on her hand, elbow leaning on table. She got up and was about to leave and find the Doctor when she saw a group of people running down the street in the dark carrying large boxes .

Rose recognised them immediately and sprinted out of the door,

"JACK!!!"

The Captain spun around at the call of his name,

"Rose!!?"

She ran across the road and embraced the man who she had cursed that mad night the Ninth Doctor had died. She whispered,

"Sorry..."

Jack shook his head,

"No matter, it's actually quite handy at the moment. Yes, though not pleasant."

Rose smiled sympathetically and looked around in the dark,

"Any chance you've seen the Tardis? Doctor left me in that place with some people."

Jack's expression darkened when he saw the group inside. He thought it was strange that the Doctor had left her, but those people. Those Time-Lords. There was a paradox going on and the Doctor probably needed some time to solve it,

"What did you do today Rose? Come on- run and talk."

The group ran ahead and Rose ran along side the Captain,

"That's the thing, I'm confused to say the least. I don't remember anything about today, the last I remember is taking the Doctor out of the Tardis because it crashed here. You don't think he's abandoned me?"

Jack shook his head and they ran on in silence. Not even Jack knew what was going on, he was currently on the pursuit of a strangely strong pulse in this outer area of London with his Torchwood team. The team consisted of Lanto (tech genius) as well as Owen and Toshiko. Also, Jack's favourite Gwen who had a soft Welsh accent. He explained to Rose about the mission and she agreed to help out: anything to make up for the curse she gave to him. The curse of immortality.

Amy twisted around to ask the disoriented girl if she'd like a drink but almost fell of her chair when she realised Rose had gone,

"DOCTOOOR! We have a situation... Rose has gone?"

Although both Eleven and Twelve loved River, they would never forgive themselves if they let Rose go now. The Doctor's got up and exchanged a nervous glance for they both knew how hard Rose was to catch. The old Scotsman snapped,

"All of you, with us. NOW!"

All the companions were up on their feet and half way down the street when they realised that they'd left behind Ten and Thirteen. That didn't matter too much if they didn't have Rose so they continued their search run. Down every corner, up every staircase, around and over every obstacle. Rose was nowhere to be seen. Eleven and Twelve stopped suddenly causing the party to crash into each other like bowling balls. Amy screamed,

"DOCTOR!! You can't just stop like that?!"

Both men turned around and flung a harsh SHHHHH at her. When everyone was silent, they could hear Rose's laugh in the distance. It was beautiful and Eleven felt regret at leaving the loving girl behind. Soon, Twelve slapped his previous face hard and snapped him out of the sad daze. They nodded in agreement and the party behind them barely had enough time to recover before they were off again. Nobody had said a word, nobody but Amy who was constantly having a go at anyone. Yet again, the Doctors halted and peered around the corner of a wall. Before him, police tape was wrapped around a tent with six person-size shadows inside. Not even Amy uttered a sound. Even though nobody knew Rose well apart from the Doctor, they saw how much she meant to him and had put up no fight when the Doctors had chased out after her. Everyone scanned their surroundings: they were on the outskirts of London and it was a typical cold night. Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor detected movement and he slowly backed up to the safety of his pack. Twelve retreated too and came to a conclusion. Spies, a mix-up of people who got lost and were looking for some help. They would stumble into the tent and ask for directions whilst getting a sneak peek inside. Ryan with Twelve's sonic-sunglasses, Clara with her book and Eleven as the confused teen who had got them all lost. Eleven didn't protest but his face showed what he felt about his part. He lumbered after Ryan and Clara as they moved there way inconspicuously to the tent. Hesitantly, Ryan sort of knocked on the tent before whimpering a quiet hello. Clara slammed a hand to her face in annoyance and stepped in front,

"Ye, hi. We were wondering if you could point us towards the... the... THE POWELL ESTATE?"

The blonde girl turned around with a face on,

"First, you're nice to me and now you're asking if I know where I li-!?"

At that moment the Doctor had trudged his way in sulkily until he noticed a familiar laugh at Rose and lit up happily,

"Jack!!"

The Captain was now staring at the Doctor with a look that read 'not now!' He smiled at his friend,

"John, nice to see you!! Rose, John. John, this is Rose. She's looking for someone."

The Doctor nodded now understanding what Jack was saying. Rose had her day erased. Thirteen took her memories so as to avoid confusion and pain but that meant a curious but lost Rose.

**A/N:**

**This may well be the last chapter I post of this story because the plot quickly deflated like a lead balloon. Yeah, that happens a lot. So, please tell me if you want more but that's all I've written so far. Xoxo**


End file.
